


Cafe

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, fuck the anime, this is what you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the anime was meant to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cafe

The fire surrounding the half ghoul and Hide, crackled and flickered around the duo. Kaneki looked down at the man in his arms with his eyes overflowing in sadness. His heart clenched painfully and guilt overwhelmed him. He ignored as the flames burnt his flesh and tips of the suit, the burns were nothing compared to the pain in his heart. 

 

“Hide” he croaked out looking at his friends limp body. He didn’t deserve this, what twisted demon had condemned this as necessary? 

 

Kaneki clutched Hide closer to himself, tears left hot trails down his cheeks and hideous sobs wracked his aching body. He just wanted to protect everyone, so why did it end like this?

 

Kaneki looked back down at his best friend through watery eyes. He gently placed him on the ground and kneeled over “Hide I-I-I love you” he croaked out. Almost desperately Kaneki pressed his lips to Hide’s cold ones , he pulled back with hesitation and stared down at Hide. Taking in every feature until it happened.

 

A gold glow appeared on Hide’s side as if it were a fairy tale. Kaneki watched as the wound began to close and Hide’s skin went to a normal shade until eventually his chest was heaving up and down. “Hide!” he sobbed out loud with happiness. Kaneki watched in awe and astonishment as Hide’s eyes came back into view. Hide cracked a grinned at Kaneki and lifted up a lazy hand “yo, Kaneki” he croaked out. 

 

Kaneki laughed a joyous laugh; he ignored the scolding heat of the cafe and pulled Hide into a hug because he was alive. Like he should because Hide did not deserve death and I do not believe that Hide is dead because he deserved this.He and Kaneki just wanted HAPPINESS and I can at least give them that through this pointless fic. SO here you go because FUCK the anime ending. IF DISNEY CAN BRING PEOPLE BACK WITH KISSES SO CAN I!


End file.
